Friends on the Other Side
"Friends on the Other Side" is Doctor Facilier's song from The Princess and the Frog. The prologue of the song starts when Facilier introduces himself to Prince Naveen and Lawrence. He then takes the two of them to his voodoo house located in a nearby alley. In the midst of this, he reads Naveen's palm and come to the conclusion that he is a visiting prince. Amazed, Naveen tells Lawrence of Facilier's palm-reading, but Lawrence feels that he is a fraud after seeing a copy of the newspaper in his back pocket. Angered by this, Facilier bursts into a song about his powers. Later on, the Shadow Demons sing the reprise of the song when they drag the villain to their world for not paying his debt. Lyrics Facilier: Don't you disrespect me, little man! Don't you derogate or deride! You're in my world now, not your world And I got friends on the other side! Shadow Demons: He's got friends on the other side... Facilier: That's an echo, gentlemen. Just a little something we have here in Louisiana, a little parlor trick. Don't worry. Sit down at my table Put your minds at ease If you relax it'll enable me to do Anything I please I can read your future I can change it 'round some, too I'll look deep into your heart and soul (You do have a soul, don't you, Lawrence?) Make your wildest dreams come true! I got voodoo, I got hoodoo, I got things I ain't even tried! And I got friends on the other side! Shadow Demons: He's got friends on the other side! Facilier: The cards, the cards, the cards will tell The past, the present, and the future as well! The cards, the cards, just take three Take a little trip into your future with me! Now you, young man, are from across the sea You come from two long lines of royalty (I'm a royal myself, on my mother's side.) Your lifestyle's high, but your funds are low You need to marry a lil' hunny whose daddy got dough! Mom and dad cut you off, huh playboy? Naveen: Eh, sad but true. Facilier: Now y'all gotta get hitched, but hitchin' ties you down.You just wanna be free, hop from place to place. But freedom takes green! It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need And when I looked into your future It's the green that I see! On you little man, I don't want to waste much time You've been pushed around all your life You've been pushed around by your mother and your sister and your brother. And if you was married, you'd be pushed around by your wife But in your future, for you I see Is exactly the man you always wanted to be! Shake my hand. Come on, boys. Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand? (both Naveen and Lawrence shake Facilier's hands) Yes... Are you ready? Shadow Demons: Are you ready? Facilier: Are you ready? Transformation central! Shadow Demons: Transformation central! Facilier: Reformation central! Shadow Demons: Reformation central! Facilier: Transmogrification central! Naveen: (As Facilier's Talisman bites him) Ow! Facilier: Can you feel it? You're changin', you're changin', you're changin', all right! I hope you're satisfied But if you ain't, don't blame me! You can blame my friends on the other side! (Oooo...) (Ha ha ha!) Shadow Demons: You got what you wanted But you lost what you had! Ohh... All: Hush!...